Forums
This page is a stub please help by organizing and updating this.(The Forum list is constantly having minor changes and needs "Complete List of Forums By Name" completed) Complete List of Forums By Number 10s 1. Great Hall 2. Discussion Room (2nd Floor) 3. The Library (2nd Floor) 4. Entrance Hall - First Floor 5. The Quidditch Pitch (Hidden Forum) 6. Private forum 7. Private forum 8. Private forum 9. Teachers Lounge (teachers only staff room, see #135) 10 House Point Ceremony Room 11. Access Denied. 12. Ideas / Suggestions 13. Left Hallway (1st Floor) 14. Private Forum 15. The Contest Forum 16. Questions 17. Outside Hogwarts - Main Yard 18. Shrieking Shack 19. Slytherin Quidditch Pitch 20. Entrance Hall - Ground Floor 21. Hogsmeade 22. Hospital Wing (2nd Floor) 23. Role Playing Game - Entrance Hall (Hidden Forum) 24. Tower (2nd Floor) 25. The Owlery (3rd Floor) 26. Role Playing Game - Grounds 27. Outside Hogwarts - Quidditch Field 28. Role Playing Game - Forbidden Forest 29. Right Hallway (1st floor) 30. Diagon Alley 31. Dungeon (Basement) 32. Role Playing Game - Platform 9¾ 33. Gryffindor Event Forum 34. Role Playing Game - Hogwarts Express 35. Role-Playing Central 36. Ideas/Suggestions - The Old Forum (Hidden Forum) 37. Magical Theories 38. Knockturn Alley 39. Room of Requirement 40. Student Hangout 41. Food Court (Hidden Forum) 42. Private Forum 43. Owlery (Hidden Forum) 44. Hallways - Second Floor 45. Hallways - Third Floor 46.Private Forum 47.Private Forum 48.Private Forum 49. Private Forum 50. Pranksters 51. Art/Graphics Forum 52.Private Forum 53. Private Forum 54. Private Forum 55. Ravenclaw Newbie Network 56. Bathroom Lobby (Girls) 57. Boys Bathroom - Teens and Up 58. Welcome Center 59. TGW Staff Forum 60. Your Dormie (Hidden Forum) 61. Private Forum 62. Dueling Club 63. Boys Bathroom 64. Boys Bathroom (Kids Only) 65. Girls Bathroom (Kids Only) 66. Delete 67. Private Forum 68. Girls Bathroom Lobby 69. The Ladies 13 and up girls bathroom 70. Goblin's City 71. Not Active 72 - Godric's Hollow 73.Not Active 74. Not Active 75. Role Playing Game - The Lake 76. Private Forum 77. Private Forum 78. Private Forum 79. HEXCast 80. Temporary IHC Forum 81. Daily Prophet Staff Forum 82. Private Forum 83. Not Active 84. HEXCast Staff Forum 85. Private Forum 86.Not Active 87.Not Active 88.Not Active 89. Not Active 90. Private Forum 91. The Quibbler Staff Forum 92. The Quibbler Production Zone 93. The Stock Forum 94. Not Active 95. Debate Judging Forum 96.Not active 97. Not Active 98. Survey Forum 99.Invalid 100s 100.Invalid 101. Private Forum 102. Order of the Phoenix 103. Private Forum 104. Slytherin Study Forum 105-107. Not Active 108-109. Not Active 110. Inter-House Debates 111. Not Active 112. Whispers in the Library 113. Private Forum 114. - Exclusive RPC 115. - The Whisperer Staff Room 116. - The Whisperer Production Zone 117-119. Not Active 120. Pic Post Area 121 - 124. Not Active 125. Private Forum 126 - 134 Not Active 135. Teachers/Assistants Forum (for teachers and TA's only) 136 - RPC Lounge 137 - Role-Play Teaching Center 138-146 - Not Active 147 - The Wedding Chapel (Hidden Forum) 148-154 - Not Active 155 - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Movie 156 - The Birdhouse 157 -The Half-Blood Prince (Movie) 158 - DH Part I Discussion 159 - The Final Battle 160-184 - Not Active 185 - Hex House Party - Common Room 186 - Hex House Party - Boys Dorm (?) 187 - Hex House Party - Girls Dorm 188-197 - Not Active 198 - Hufflepuff Elections 199.Not Active 200s 200 - Not Active 201 - Charms 202. Defense Against the Dark Arts 203. Care of Magical Creatures 204. Transfiguration 205. History of Magic 206. Flying Lessons 207. Astronomy Class 208. Arithmancy 209. Muggle Studies 210. Herbology 211. Divination 212. Potions 213. Ancient Runes 214. Mythology 215. Magic in Muggle Literature 216. Dueling Class 217. History Of Hogwarts 218-219. Private Forum 220. Occlumency/Legilimency Class 221. Medicinal Magic 222. Astrology 223. Cooking With Magic 224. Magical Musicmaking 225. Magical Trade and Commerce 226. Wand Lore 227- 231. Not active 232 - Help Design HEX 233 - 248. Not Active 249. HBP - Countdown Party (Hidden Forum) 250. HBP - General Forum 251. HBP - Theories 252. HBP - Chapters 1 through 5 253. HBP - Chapters 6 through 10 254. HBP - Chapters 11 through 15 255. HBP - Chapters 16 through 20 256. HBP - Chapters 21 through 25 257. HBP - Chapters 26 through 30 258. HBP - Chapters 31 through 35 259. HBP - Chapters 36 through ?? 260. Boys Bathroom Mods' Forum 262. Study Groups 263. Hufflepuff Wonderland (Private Forum) 264. The Hufflepuff Contest Forum (closed) 265. Hufflepuff Picture Forum (Private Forum) 266. Wizarding Law 267. Theory 268. The Dark Arts 269. Magic in Art 270. Hogwarts to 1997 271-279. Not Active 280. Harry Potter and the Deathly Gallows (inactive) 281-284 - Not Active 285 - Deathly Hallows Discussion 286 - Harry Potter Series - Final Thoughts 287 - Deathly Hallows Pictures 288-299 - Not Active 300s 300 - Department of Mysteries 301-302. Private Forum 303. S.T.S.O.F.W.A. (incorrectly named, really the "OSRT" or Older Students Round Table, and that is all you need to know ) 304-305. Private Forum 306. The Three Broomsticks 307-325. Private Forum 326-399 Not active 400s 456-The Collaborative Event Calendar 400-499-Not Active 500s 500. Not Active 501. Talk To Me Babies (Private) 502-504. Not Active 505. Private Forum 506-549 Not active 550. The New Hogwarts Extreme (April Fool's Day 2013 Prank) 551-599. Not Active 600s 600. Gryffindor RP Tutors Office 601. Gryffindor Common Room 602. Gryffindor Debate Forum 603. Gryffindor Quidditch Pitch 604. Gryffindor Staff Room 605. Gryffindor Boys Dorm 606. Gryffindor girls dorm 607. Gryffindor Q&A 608. Gryffindor Study forum 609-699-Not active 700s 700. Not active 701. Hufflepuff Common Room 702. Hufflepuff Staff Room 703. Hufflepuff Ballroom 704. Hufflepuff Locker Room 705. Hufflepuff RP Room 706. Hufflepuff Boys Dorm 707. Hufflepuff Girls Dorm 708-714. Not Active 715. Hufflepuff Fellowship Square 716-726. Not Active 727. 2012 HEX Games 728-776. Not active 777. Quidditch Scrimmage 778-786. Not active 787. The Paradise Zone 788-793 Not active 794. Ravenclaw Publication 795-799. Not active 800s 800. Not Active 801. Ravenclaw Common Room 802. Ravenclaw Girls Dorm 803. Ravenclaw Boys Dorm 804. Ravenclaw RP 805. Ravenclaw Staff Room 806. Private forum 807. Ravenclaw Study forum 808-811. Not active 812. Not Active 813-899-Not Active 900s 900. Not active 901. The Slytherin Common Room (RPC) 902. Slytherin Staff Room 903. Slytherin Chat Central 904. Soap H.Q. (Slytherin) 905. Slytherin Quidditch Pitch 906. Slytherin Boy's Dorms 907. Slytherin Girl's Dorms 908-910. Not active 911. Private forum 912. Slytherin Contest Forum 913-914. Not active 915. Thwap H.Q. (Slytherin) 919. Private forum 920. Not Active 921. Slytherin Planning Forum 922. Not active 923. Slytherin Elections Forum 924-930. Not active 931. Slytherin Advanced RP Forum 932. Not active 933. Private forum 934-952. Not active 953. Quidditch captains forum 954-955. Not active 956. Private forum 957-975. Not active 976-977. Private forum 987. Hufflepuff Study & Problem Forum 978-999-Not Active 1000s 1000. Not Active 1001. Editor's Desk 1002-1049. Not Active 1050. Abraxan Area 1051. Baskilisk Area 1052. Centaur Area 1053. Dementor Area 1054. Grindylow Area 1055. Hippogriff Area 1056. Inferius Area 1057. Jobberknoll Area 1058. Kappa Area 1059. Murtlap Area 1060. Niffler Area 1061. Quintaped Area 1062. Ramora Area 1063. Woodlouse Area 1064-1076 Not Active 1077- Private (Magical Theories Committee forum?) 1078-1110. Not Active 1111. Forest of Albania 1112-1999. Not Active 1200 Fred's Holiday Store Company Profile 1201-2000 Not Active 2001-6899. Various clubs (See Club Page) Complete List of Forums by Name Category:Stub